Talk:Episode 0669
Jack and Jill What does the CTW archives say about the Jack and Jill bit in this episode? I don't think that it means this particular Kermit news segment, as by 1977 (Episode 1056) they rebuilt the Gladys puppet, and by 1976 (Episode 0926) they were still using the original puppet. -- MuppetDude 16:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :It says: "Kermit the Reporter illustrates the story of Jack and Jill to reinforce the concept of up/down." -- Danny (talk) 04:09, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, that can't be the bit with Gladys, as that one is about rhyming "hill". -- MuppetDude 15:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Does that mean there's a SS News sketch we don't know about? —Scott (talk) 15:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Based on that description, yes. I've never heard of it either! -- MuppetDude 15:44, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Danny would know better as he's made all the trips to the archives, but I think those documents were written by study groups who didn't always get all the details accurate. So they might have skimmed over a SS News sketch with Jack and Jill and just wrote down that it was about the concept of Up and Down, when in fact it was the one we know about with Gladys. Or perhaps the notes came from an original concept for the sketch which was to be about Up and Down, but the final version turned into a sketch about rhyming. —Scott (talk) 16:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Since it's hard to tell what the segment is supposed to be in this episode, I'd say remove it until we get more info. -- MuppetDude 17:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's possible that there's another "News Flash" segment out there that didn't air often enough to be in one of the episodes that we have from that period. All we've got for Season 6 is the premiere; for Season 7, we have the premiere, the New Mexico episodes, and one more episode. So there's a chance that there was another "News Flash" skit that maybe didn't work that well -- might've been aired during Season 6 and then pulled after that, so we haven't seen it. :::::::But that's just speculation, and it's also possible that the people compiling these episode summaries got confused with something else. So, yeah, pull it off the page, and maybe someday we'll learn more. -- Danny (talk) 01:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Danny sent me copies of the rest of his guides a few weeks ago, and a few of them refer to the known Jack and Jill bit, specifying that it was the one about rhyming. But before I can add these to the guides, there is another episode that mentions a Kermit News Jack & Jill bit that I can't confirm: Episode 1071. (Episode 1104 also mentions it, but the guide confirms that it's the rhyming bit.) Does the guide for episode 1071 mention what the bit teaches? -- MuppetDude 21:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Yes, the guide for Episode 1071 says "Rhyming: Kermit tells the story of Jack and Jill." -- Danny (talk) 04:47, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Great! I'll start changing the EKAs. Thanks! -- MuppetDude 18:34, November 9, 2009 (UTC)